Cats In The Cradle
by KeiMaxwell
Summary: Nur eine kleine Songfic. Gohan denkt über seinen Vater nach.


Cats In The Cradle  
  
Autor: K-chan   
  
E-mail: kchan_yaoi@yahoo.de  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren aus Dragonball gehören Akira Toriyama, der Song "Cats In The  
  
Cradle" gehört Ugly Kid Joe. (Zumindest singt er das... oder ist das 'ne Band? ^^;) Ich mache  
  
hiermit auch kein Geld.  
  
Kategorie: Songfic  
  
Warnung: Hm... vielleicht 'n bisschen OOC  
  
Kommentar: Der Songtext ist in ~.   
  
Das hier ist nichtmal Yaoi. Ich habe morgens einfach den Song im Radio gehört und dachte,   
  
irgendwie passt's ja... Naja, Feedback ist immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~My child arrived just the other day,   
  
came to the world in the usual way.   
  
But there were planes to catch   
  
and bills to pay.   
  
He learned to walk while I was away.~   
  
Natürlich bedeutet mein Vater mir viel. Er lehrte mich das Kämpfen und war immer für mich  
  
da. Moment... Immer? Nein. Eigentlich sogar sehr selten. Im Grunde kannte jeder nur wenig  
  
von ihm, selbst ich, sein Sohn. Okay, alle kannten seine tollpatschig-naive Art, sein heiteres  
  
Gemüt und natürlich sein reines Herz. Aber hat jemals irgendwer hinter diese Fassade  
  
geblickt?  
  
~He was talking for a minute   
  
and as he grew   
  
he'd say, "I'm gonna be like you, Dad.   
  
You know I'm gonna be like you."~  
  
Ja, auch mich hat er zuerst getäuscht. Ich dachte, er würde nur an seine Freunde denken, wäre  
  
immer glücklich. Ich habe ihn bewundert. Für seine Stärke und seine Fröhlichkeit, die sich  
  
meist auch auf die Anderen übertrug. Aber es muss viel mehr dahinter stecken... Früher hätte  
  
ich es nicht geglaubt, aber langsam verstehe ich. Dabei wollte ich immer so sein wie er...   
  
~And the cats in the cradle   
  
and the silver spoon   
  
little boy blue and the   
  
man on the moon   
  
"When you comin' home?" "Son,   
  
I don't know when   
  
we'll get together then.   
  
You know we'll have   
  
a good time then."~  
  
Wenn er aus dem Jenseits wiederkam, war es jedesmal, als könnte ich vor Freude selbst  
  
sterben. Aber keine schöne Zeit mit Familie und Freunden lag vor uns. Nein, nur wegen den  
  
Kämpfen kam er her. Nicht etwa wegen mir oder Mutter. Ich denke er kann durch Meister  
  
Kaio zu uns hinabsehen? Wieso wusste er dann nichts von Goten? Hat es ihn garnicht  
  
interessiert, wie es uns geht? Sieben Jahre lang?  
  
~Well my son turned ten   
  
just the other day.   
  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad.   
  
Come on let's play!   
  
Can you teach me to throw?"   
  
I said, "Not today - I got a lot to do."   
  
he said, "That's o.k."   
  
And he walked away and he   
  
smiled and he said,   
  
"You know I'm gonna be like him, yeah.   
  
You know I'm gonna be like him."~   
  
Wie habe ich doch immer blind an ihn geglaubt... Selbst als Piccolo mich damals auf den  
  
Kampf gegen die Saiyajins vorbereitet hat, war nicht der Namekianer mein Vorbild gewesen.  
  
Ich wollte nur so stark wie Vater sein. So stark wie er...  
  
~And the cats in the cradle   
  
and the silver spoon   
  
little boy blue and the   
  
man on the moon   
  
"When you comin' home?" "Son,   
  
I don't know when   
  
we'll get together then.   
  
You know we'll have   
  
a good time then."  
  
Well he came from college   
  
just the other day,   
  
so much like a man I just had to say,   
  
"I'm proud of you could you   
  
sit for a while."   
  
He shook his head   
  
and he said with a smile,   
  
"What I'd really like, Dad,   
  
is to borrow the car keys.   
  
See you later, can I have them please?"~  
  
  
  
Ja, ich wollte, dass er stolz auf mich ist. Und das war er auch. Aber meine Leistung an der  
  
High School konnte er garnicht nachvollziehen, er war ja nicht dabei gewesen. Nur Mutter  
  
hatte mitgekriegt, wie ich dafür dauernd an meinem Schreibtisch saß und sogar mein Training  
  
vernachlässigte. Und er ist stolz auf mich? Vater, weißt du überhaupt, was du da redest?  
  
~And the cats in the cradle   
  
and the silver spoon   
  
little boy blue and the   
  
man on the moon   
  
"When you comin' home?" "Son,   
  
I don't know when   
  
we'll get together then.   
  
You know we'll have   
  
a good time then."~  
  
Nein, ich habe keine Zeit mehr für dich. Ich habe nun anderes zu tun. Aber es interessiert ihn  
  
garnicht, er kommt eh nur aus dem Jenseits, um zu kämpfen. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden.  
  
Als kleines Kind hatte ich ihn noch. Aber nicht Goten. Er kannte seinen Vater nie. Und auch  
  
jetzt hat er nichts von ihm. Kein Wunder, dass er langsam aber sicher nur ungern über ihn  
  
spricht. Trost findet er nur bei Trunks, der Junge machte ja ähnliches durch. Wenigstens hat er  
  
jemanden, der ihn versteht.  
  
~I've long since retired,   
  
my son's moved away.   
  
I called him up just the other day.   
  
"I'd like to see you, if you don't mind."   
  
He said,   
  
"I'd love to, Dad,   
  
if I could find the time.   
  
You see my new job's hassle   
  
and the kids have the flu,   
  
but it's sure nice talking to you, Dad.   
  
It's been sure nice talking to you."   
  
And as I hung up the phone   
  
It occured to me:   
  
He'd grown up just like me.   
  
My boy was just like me.~   
  
Vater, du bleibst für immer? Bist du ganz sicher? Ich bin es nicht. Tut mir leid, ich muss mich  
  
jetzt um meine eigene Familie kümmern. Sie soll nicht so leiden müssen wie deine. Ich weiß,  
  
das ist hart von mir. Aber du warst kaum für mich da, noch weniger für Goten. Mutter hast du  
  
auch nie große Beachtung geschenkt. Hast du sie überhaupt je geliebt? Oder hast du sie nur  
  
wegen dieses Versprechens geheiratet? Schon klar, sie hat dir nie wirklich zugehört, dich nie  
  
wirklich verstanden. Keinen von uns hast du hinter deine Maske aus Unbesorgtheit blicken  
  
lassen. Ob Vegeta weiß, was in dir vorgeht?   
  
~And the cats in the cradle  
  
and the silver spoon   
  
little boy blue and the   
  
man on the moon   
  
"When you comin' home?" "Son,   
  
I don't know when   
  
we'll get together then.   
  
You know we'll have   
  
a good time then."~  
  
Ich wünsche dir nichts Böses. Nein, eher alles Glück der Welt.  
  
Leb wohl, Vater.  
  
~And the cats in the cradle  
  
and the silver spoon   
  
little boy blue and the   
  
man on the moon   
  
"When you comin' home?" "Son,   
  
I don't know when   
  
we'll get together then.   
  
You know we'll have   
  
a good time then."~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(28.05.2002)  
  
Danke für's Lesen!  
  
Ja, ich weiß recht kurz. -_-; Das war meine erste Songfic. Und mein erster One-Shot. Somit  
  
mein erstes abgeschlossenes Werk. Mann... *tropf* Schreibt mir eure Kommentare!  
  
~Wir sehen die Dinge nicht, wie sie sind. Wir sehen die Dinge, wie wir sind.~  
  
K-chan 


End file.
